Lágrimas por engano
by flor do deserto
Summary: Inuyasha e Kagome brigaram mais uma vez, ela decide voltar a sua era, tres dias se passam e Inuyasha impaciente vai buscá-la, ao chegar na casa da garota se depara com algo que lhe apertou o coração: Kagome estava chorando.- one-short


**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

Lágrimas por engano.

- Inuyasha, seu idiota! – Kagome gritou irritada.

- Não é minha culpa se sua comida é horrível, bruxa. – revidou.

- SENTA. – ele foi ao chão. – senta. Senta. Senta. Senta. Senta. Senta. Senta. – falava várias vezes seguidas batendo o pé no chão, tornando a força do impacto ainda mais forte – SENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - gritou por fim, em seguida saiu pisando firme e bufando.

- Hey, bruxa volta aqui! – chamou Inuyasha.

- Eu vou para minha era, seu idiota! – ela exclamou adentrando a floresta.

- Bruxa.

-Senta.

POW.

E mais uma vez eles haviam brigado...

- Inuyasha você devia ir atrás da senhorita Kagome – falou Miroku.

- Feh. – ele virou o rosto de pura teimosia.

- Eu acho que a Kagome ficou chateada Inuyasha – comentou Sango.

- ... – Inuyasha permaneceu calado como se não tivessem falado com ele.

- Você é mesmo um idiota Inuyasha! – exclamou Shippou.

- Ora seu pirralho, quero ver o que vai fazer sem a Kagome aqui. – Inuyasha começou a correr atrás de Shippou.

Passaram-se TRÊS dias e Kagome não havia voltado Inuyasha já tinha começado a se irritar por causa de sua demora e decidiu ir busca-lá.

- Feh aquela bruxa... Se eu não for buscar, ela não volta! – reclamou Inuyasha pulando no poço.

- Oi irmão cachorro! – cumprimentou Souta ao ver Inuyasha.

- Onde está a Kagome, pirralho?

- Ela está lá dentro... Passou a manhã toda chorando por que...

Antes que Souta acaba-se o que tinha para falar, Inuyasha saiu em disparada em direção a casa, ao abrir a porta viu o que temia: Kagome realmente estava chorando!

"_Eu acho que a Kagome ficou chateada Inuyasha"_ as palavras de Sango lhe vieram a mente, o deixando com uma enorme sensação de culpa.

Ele mais uma vez fitou Kagome, ela estava sentada no sofá, olhando para a estranha caixinha preta (Le-se: Televisão) e, em seu colo um enorme pote daquela comida gelada (Le-se: sorvete) e chorando, seu coração apertou quando a ouviu soluçar.

- Kagome... – ele a chamou, a garota o olhou assustada, estava tão distraída que não o viu chegar. – Escute Kagome quero que pare de chorar agora! – ele ordenou em tom de suplica. (?)

- Inu... Inuyasha... - ela tentou falar engolindo o choro mais ele a cortou.

- Kagome pare de chorar. Só por que te chamei de bruxa você não tem que ficar ai chorando. – ele era orgulhoso demais para pedir desculpa do jeito certo. – Sua boba sabe que falo apenas da boca para fora!

- Mais Inuyasha... – mais uma vez ele a cortou.

- Ora Kagome já mandei parar de chorar. Eu sei que está chorando por que te chamei de bruxa. – Kagome caiu na gargalhada. – "Será que ela louca? Uma hora tá chorando na outra rindo?" – pensou Inuyasha confuso.

- Inuyasha você achou mesmo que era por isso que eu estava chorando? – ela disse entre risos e mais risos. – Eu nem me lembrava mais que estava brava com você – riu ainda mais. – Além disso... – enxugou algumas lágrimas que estavam em seus olhos devido às risadas – Eu já estou acostumada com seus apelidinhos _"carinhosos"_ – ela voltou a rir. - Não achou mesmo que eu estava chorando por causa disso, achou?

- Então, por que diabo está chorando bru... – ia chamá-la de bruxa mais uma vez, porém se auto-interrompeu ao pensar na possibilidade dela voltar a chorar.

E mais uma vez ela começou a chorar, de tanto rir. Apertou a barriga, pois esta começava a doer com suas demasiadas risadas excessivas.

Quando conseguiu parar de rir e recuperou o fôlego disse:

- Está vendo? – ela apontou para televisão. – É um filme triste... Um casal apaixonado, mais ele morrerá em pouco tempo... – continuou a explicar apontando para um casal que aparecia na tela.

- É POR ISSO QUE ESTA CHORANDO? – Inuyasha gritou assustando Kagome.

- "Definitivamente estou MUITO encrencada!" – pensou Kagome.

Então ela viu Inuyasha sacar a tessaiga e arregalou os olhos.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou com voz trêmula se encolhendo no sofá.

- Feh! – Inuyasha se virou ficando de frente para a televisão. – Se foi essa coisa que te vez chorar... – apoio um dos pés na mesinha de centro – Eu vou acabar com ela!

- Inuyasha não faça is... – antes que Kagome termina-se a frase Inuyasha explodiu a televisão. - .

- Não grite minhas orelhas! – exclamou largando a tessaiga e colocando as mãos nas orelhas.

-Você está muito encrencando, Inuyasha.

Ao olhar para Kagome Inuyasha não gostou muito de sua expressão além da aura maligna que a garota emanava, pegou sua espada e saiu correndo, pulou a janela, mas antes de tocar no chão escutou:

- INUYASHA... SENTA – ao escutar foi ao chão com tudo quase abrindo uma cratera.

**Fim.**


End file.
